kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Uno (Gameverse)
“Real food is what really makes a kid strong. The Kids Next Door were afraid of that in the past, because they thought it meant becoming adults. But it’s not about how fast we’ll grow up, it’s about having the strength to take on challenges. Like fighting crazy adults.” -Chris to Sir Knightly (src) Chris McKenzie Uno (Numbuh 361) is the 11-year-old son of Nigel Uno and Rachel McKenzie in the Gameverse. He is a firebending part-demon and the firstborn of the latest generation of the Uno Royal Family. He is second-in-command of Sector V, under his sister, Aurora Uno. He's inherited most traits from his father, though he's less of a workaholic, and he likes to play with his cousin, Melody, who is Numbuh 10's daughter. His brother, Cheren, is the Supreme Leader. His best friend is Maddy Murphy, and he often hangs out with her and her brother, Zach. His Negative is Sirhc Onu, first son of Lehcar and Yllaw, and a total coward. Nextgen Series Chris was born with a rare Combustion Eye, but his parents were concerned with how others would react upon seeing the dangerous birthmark. Chris had to wear a headband that blocks the eye's chi, but limits his normal firebending. For that reason, Chris studied and mastered Fire Kung-Fu to strengthen his bending. Chris showed his siblings the eye and why he couldn't use it, and when he was six, Melody found out about it, but was ordered by her mom not to tell anyone. While attending CND Training, Chris showed George King his secret, while George showed Chris his own secret. They later made an Unbreakable Vow (with Facilier to seal it) that they wouldn't tell anyone the other's secret. Chris makes his first appearance in "Just Like Us", playing Sonic Adventure 2 with Melody. Chris lost, and the two ended up in an argument, which led to a real fight, until their parents stopped and scolded them. In "Jealous", Chris meets Maddy Murphy on Moonbase and questions her hate for metahumans, trying to convince her why they aren't really different from anyone else. In The Son of Evil, Chris and Sector V went on the mission to stop the Villains' Choice Awards, until Nerehc Onu, posing as Cheren, blew up the lair. Chris was baffled, as was the rest of his family, until they learned the truth, and helped Cheren catch Nerehc in the Canyon of Miracles. In Mason and the Minish Door, Chris and their friends came to Mason's house for Cheren and Panini's hotdog-eating contest. When Aurora and Francis did the contest instead, he was the host. Following the short match, Chris tripped on some ketchup and discovered the shrunken Cheren and Panini on the floor. He showed them to the others, and they began to search for the tiny Mason and Sheila. In Maddy's Sad Day, Chris saved the shrunken Maddy after Nya LaMar tossed her in the ocean. He took her home to her house, where he spent the night, allowing Maddy to sleep on his chest (as she requested to sleep with him). Chris and Zach convinced Maddy to summon the courage to fight the teens, despite her height, and he helped to train her in Tiny Style. Chris helped her and the Decom. Squad retrieve the shrink ray from the Teen Ninjas and change Maddy to normal. In Operation: SCARY, Chris dressed as Simba for Halloween, and when the Curse of Monsters was spread, he became Simba for real. He went to comfort Maddy when she was panicking over her dragon form, and sang the song, "We Are One". Chris, Maddy, Zach, and Facilier later fought Viridi's Spidermankey, and from its ashes, they discovered Nightmare substance. In Code: XANA, Chris was busy playing Sonic Colors, ignoring Dillon's need for a playmate. He later went with Dillon, Zach, and Maddy to stop XANA in the Cybernetic City. In Viridi's Last Stand, Chris participated in the War on Flora. He wasn't seen much during so. In Sector JP, following Jinta's failure in the Girls' Boxing Tournament, Chris and the KND boys celebrated his attempt to rise against the girls. In Down in the Negaverse, Chris trips on a banana peel and almost hits his head on a fire hydrant, but missed. In the Negaverse, Sirhc almost died falling down a waterfall 'til Yddam saved him. On Meet Your Match Day, Chris meets Sirhc and mentions his birthmark under his headband. In Operation: NECSUS, Chris and his friends have to bring Caesar Clown to GKND H.Q., then help Nebula prepare for her party. When Emperor Tachyon caught them on his ship, Chris tried to attack the emperor, but discovered his Logia matterbending powers. They escaped to Amazonia, where Chris became a servant to Boa Hancock for a time. After escaping, they went to Galaxia Elementary to save a bunch of kids, in which Chris rescued a Kateenian group that harassed him for most of their journey. During the war between Glomour and Kateenia, Chris and Makava had to team up and fight John Fett and Aurorra Bane. During the Invasion of Coruscant, they had to fight these hunters again. In The Great Candied Adventure, Chris and friends disband from the KND and become the Raccoon Pirates to fight the Big Mom Pirates and save Panini. During the adventure, Chris is the chef, although he has no culinary knowledge, and he was the second toughest fighter on the crew behind Sheila. When the Big Moms ambushed them on Loompa Land, Chris tried to beat Sir Knightly, but couldn't penetrate his armor and was worn out from trying. The Raccoons later disbanded and went to different places to train, in which Chris chose to train with Fanny Drilovsky, much to his father's disappointment. Fanny helped make Chris more durable and taught him their bending can be strengthened with hot, healthy foods like meat. Chris later met back with his friends as they sailed to Candied Island. On their way to Whole Cake Mountain, Chris began chasing Sir Knightly, until the knight led him in a trapdoor to a dungeon. Many eggs were piled in said dungeon, and the presence of Chris, a firebender, caused thousands of chicks to hatch from the eggs. He encountered Sir Knightly again in the bakery, trying to defeat him with his new strength, but when he still couldn't prevail, he summoned the thousands of chicks to form into a giant knight. The knight battled Sir Knightly with greater strength, but still couldn't best the durable being, until he and the Anti Guys became distracted by Honey Candy. The crew evacuated after Big Mom became powered by her ancestors' cake, and during the fight between her and Sheila, Chris ambushed Sir Knightly again and succeeded in kicking his pan helmet off. He was stunned at Knightly's true identity, but the man knocked him out with Conqueror's Haki and erased Chris's memory of it. After they got home, they feasted on the food Fanny Drilovsky cooked for them, but were called to Moonbase as Cheren told them about the upcoming Apocalypse. Inspired by Sheila's unbreakable spirit, Chris and his friends vowed to help stop the cataclysm. Seven Lights Saga “I don’t see a happy ending after this. Even if we keep saving the day… I don’t see one.” -Chris to Maddy (src) In Legend of the Seven Lights, Chris joins his friends to Miracle City, but are captured by El Mal Verde, then rescued by Django de los Muertos, who becomes their new friend. The next day, they go to Dressrosa on Dillon's request, help Nolan York get inside the castle, and end up in the Battle of Dressrosa. Chris battles Trebol, who proves a match for Chris with his Stick-Stick Fruit. Chris unveils his Combustion Eye and destroys Trebol in a single blast. After reuniting with Cheren, they all return home and learn that their father was killed by the World Government. Chris then shows his friends his Combustion Eye, earning very freaked-out responses. They go up into the treehouse to rest before Cheren arrives and requests their help in aiding Sugar, whom Chris has resent towards because of turning Cheren into a toy. They team up with Sector W7 and fly to Electrodrome, where they rescue Meloetta and fly to Symphonia. Chris sits next to Sugar on the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. and admits he didn't really like her before, but if Cheren trusts her, then he will, too. They witnessed Sugar's performance in La Melody Extravaganza, until Team Rocket arrives and awakens Chernabog. Chris's combustionbending was useless against the demon, so he and his friends helped fight off his monsters. After Sugar defeats Chernabog, the friends bid her farewell and leave to search for Dr. Nefarious. They see Maddy and her group being taken aboard the Star Train, and after Chimney attacks the train, Aurora freezes a part of the outside before Chris blows a hole open using his combustion. They invade the train and meet Team Gnik before going to rescue Maddy down in the medical wing. Chimney and her R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. are shrunken, but they all manage to escape on Mobius Dick. Chris recounts their story to Maddy while she does the same, and he reveals his Combustion Eye to her. Dillon discusses his encounter with Vanellope and how Maddy must stay in this galaxy to find the Disbanded, and Chris offers to come with her. Mobius drops them off on Peoples α, where they meet Professor Büe and go to his laboratory in the middle of a desert. Maddy takes Chris outside to practice his combustionbending, and tries to master exploding the beam when he wants to. After Zach restores Chimney and her train, and Ratchet gets his Aphelion back, Maddy chooses not to take Chris with him, and they go separate ways with the promise he will practice combustionbending. Later, Sector V witnesses Dillon's argument with his shadow, Mario, before the latter flees to Twilight Town. They head to Twilight Town and learn the place is run by Daphne Anderson, a World Leader. Chris wants to get revenge for his dad and attack Daphne, but Aurora is against the plan. When Dillon sets off with Midna to confront Daphne, the others later come as Chris tries to attack Daphne, but her shadows keep him back. In the ensuing battle, Chris destroys the surrounding forest with combustion, allowing his friends to defeat her with Kirie's strategy. The friends go back to Shady Inn and rest for the night (twilight). Chris also finds Grandfather and Chancellor Cole in one of the other inn rooms. In the CP10 Saga, when Maddy and Zach return from space, having brought Shade the Echidna along, Chris decides to punch the Mobian for her past actions. They all ambush CP10 in Quahog, during which Chris fights with Chicken Mask. The violent battle escalates to an airplane, which they end up destroying before plummeting back to Earth. The crash burns Chicken Mask's disguise, exposing him as Ernie the Chicken. Chris teams up with Peter Griffin to fight him, but Ernie retreats as the CP10 members kidnap Cheren. Melody treats Chris's wounds before they return to Moonbase, where Maddy rests in the hospital. That night, Maddy wakes up and attempts to take her S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. to Enies Lobby, only to be caught by Chris. Chris and Maddy agree to attack Enies Lobby, just the two of them, but they shortly perish the thought. Instead, they go to Los Angeles Beach, where Manaphy is singing a song to the Firstborn and their Guardians. Chris makes a speech about how none of them are normal kids anymore, and even if they beat CP10, their problems would only get worse. Silvers Rayleigh appears and inspires them to fight CP10 despite Chris's theories. All the main sectors gather at the Sooper Convention Center, where the Zoni propose a training regimen inside a Time Zone. The kids agree to the training as Chris's instructor is none other than Grandfather. In the Time Zone, the kids endure five days of training in 10 hours. During this time, Chris learns to enter Combustion Fury. On May 20, the Kids Next Door invade Enies Lobby. Chris engages Ernie the Chicken in another battle, enduring using his strong willpower. When Chris learns Maddy is on her way to the Poneglyph, he is inspired to fight harder. Chris's battle with Ernie takes them down the island's maelstrom, then they get mixed in with the Avengers during a Civil War shooting, and later take an exam at Japan. When the fight returns to Enies Lobby, Chris uses Combustion Fury for the first time and turns Ernie black with soot using a powerful Combustion Beam. The operatives later bare witness to Maddy's battle with Rob Lucci. When Maddy is weakened during the fight, Manaphy uses Heart Swap to swap hers and Chris's HP, greatly weakening Chris, but allowing Maddy to continue fighting. When Maddy is victorious, everyone is shocked to learn she was not really the Light, Zach was. When Zach awakens himself, it was time to challenge the World Leaders. Before the battle would transpire, Cheren Uno died under mysterious circumstances, breaking everyone's hearts. During the Battle of God's Domain, Chris attempts to fight King Andrew, who he recognizes as Numbuh 100 (based on stories), and was the same Sir Knightly from Candied Island. Chris is unable to lay a blow on Andrew, but it wasn't long until Cheren appeared in his revived God Tier form. When Cheren takes ahold of Andrew's Octogan, Chris grabs it alongside several other operatives, enduring the pain until Jagar seizes it in his Chi Container. During Cheren's birthday party, George King returns with a bandaged head and lack of memory. Chris realizes the "secret" George had looked like the Octogan, and was suspicious by its absence. On the Day of Apocalypse, the KND witnesses the rebirth of Lord English. They escape through the First Byway on the Noah and continue living on the shrunken Earth. In On The Way, Chris begins battling with Malladus Uno inside his subconscious, using Death the Kid to get in contact. When Maddy learns of this, she expresses concern, not wanting Chris to lose his humanity over trying to beat Lord English. Chris begins to takes breaks fighting Malladus to spar with Maddy; however, he then begins to acknowledge Malladus as a sparring partner as well. He continued fighting Malladus until he earned the right to more of his chi, allowing Chris to go into Malladus Fury. He tested his new power on Grandfather, resulting in the latter's death. In Seven Lights: The Last, the adventure in the First Dimension begins. He accompanies Sector V for most of the journey, and after they find the trolls' base, he is baldified by Czar Baldy Bald III. When he learns that the Original Grandfather has zombified Sunni, Chris feels eager to challenge him again. He senses Grandfather's presence over Froast and quickly goes to battle him, saving the Universe Frog from melting. Chris goes all-out on Grandfather with his Malladus Fury, slowly losing himself in the process. By the time Nebula and Maddy go to help him, Chris has already lost his humanity. Before he could harm Maddy, Nebula shrinks him, then wishes for Jirachi to trap him in a chi-blocked jar. Chris is kept in Feferi's room for a time, but he escapes when Melody attempts to free him, setting the plant girl (as she was at the time) on fire. A shrunken Karkat would later arrive to soothe Chris with a "shoosh pap," restoring him to his normal sanity. He and Maddy talk for a while before they decide to fight Grandfather together and successfully defeat him. Newborn Era In Field Day!, Chris competes in Cook It Up and pairs with Weiss Schnee for the Team Games. They are warped to Cleveland during the Sandbag Rebellion, and Chris sacrifices himself to let Weiss escape from the powerful sacks. In Sector LN, Chris is uninterested in fighting Sector LN, and they watch as Sheila easily KO's them all. Later, Amanda O'Neill demands a Round 2, explaining how her ancestors fled from Earth due to Malladus's reign. Chris complied and gave her a fight while Akko fought Sheila. Chris holds back in using his full power, but is more than a match for the quarter-Solaran. Amanda demands Chris use his full power, so he enters Malladus Fury and threatens to destroy her in one hit. Amanda admits defeat, so Chris depowers. After Sheila beats Akko, Chris is about to leave, but Amanda questions why he didn't do that from the start. Chris explains why he is sick of fighting after the three years of turmoil, and says that Amanda will never know how hard it was for them. However, Akko and Sheila seem to enjoy fighting each other, and seeing their spirits clash brings warmth to their hearts. Chris offers to let them use the Mission Simulator and experience their past missions, but Amanda turns him down, saying they will get their own experience. Battles *Chris Uno vs. Melody Jackson (game battle, then real battle). *Sector V vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Chris and Decom. Squad vs. Teen Ninjas. *Chris, Dillon, Zach, Maddy, and Vanellope vs. X.A.N.A.. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Chris Uno and Makava vs. John Fett and Aurorra Bane (twice). *Raccoon Pirates vs. King Two-Tons-of-Candy. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Arthur Glacé. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Candy Bandits. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Huff N. Puff. *Chris Uno vs. Sir Knightly. *Chris Uno vs. Trebol. *Sector V vs. Chernabog (briefly). *Siege of Star Train. *Sector V vs. Daphne Anderson. *Chris Uno vs. Ernie the Chicken. *Chris Uno vs. Grandfather (training). *Battle of Enies Lobby. **Chris Uno vs. Ernie the Chicken. *Chris Uno vs. The King. *Chris Uno vs. Malladus Uno (several times). *Chris Uno vs. Grandfather (offscreen). *Chris Uno vs. Original Grandfather. *Chris Uno and Maddy vs. Original Grandfather. *Everyone vs. Lord English. *Field Day! **Cook It Up. **Melee Mayhem (Chris Uno vs. Weiss Schnee). **Sandbag Rebellion. *Chris Uno vs. Romeo Conbolt (training). *Heaven's Arena. **Chris Uno vs. Albert King. **Chris Uno vs. Yuffie. *Chris Uno vs. Amanda O'Neill. Relationships Nigel and Rachel Uno Nigel and Rachel are his parents, but he doesn't seem close to either. He inherited Nigel's firebending and traits, but he doesn't admire him as much as Fanny. Fanny Drilovsky Chris considers Fanny his aunt even though they aren't related, and admires her for her strength. Chris trained with her to become the strong boy he is today. Maddy Murphy Maddy is Chris's best friend, who formerly hated him for his powers, as she hated all benders/metahumans. Over time, they became fairly close to each other, namely when Chris aided Maddy while she was tiny. Aurora Uno Aurora is Chris's older sister, and his Sector Leader, while Chris is second-in-command. The two work well and often fight together. Cheren Uno Cheren is Chris's youngest brother, and Supreme Leader of the KND. Regardless, Chris likes to bug him at times, but gives him punches on the shoulder during his proud moments. Melody Jackson Melody is Chris's cousin, whom he shares a rivalry with. The two often play games together or get in element battles, and she likes to research him for secrets. The two are just like Chris's dad and Melody's mom. George King Chris and George became friends during Arctic Training, where they showed each other their forehead marks. They made the Unbreakable Vow not to speak of the other's to anyone. This vow was likely revoked when both their secrets were revealed on their own terms. Malladus Uno Chris began to communicate with and spar with the spirit of Malladus inside his subconcious. He thinks of Malladus as merely a "sparring partner" fighting for the same goal, though he is completely aware that Malladus wishes to possess his body. Regardless, Chris takes the risk in the hopes of defeating Lord English. Appearance Chris wears a light-blue sweatshirt with dark-blue jeans, and brown boots. He has light-blond hair and brown eyes. On missions, he wears his father's sunglasses. He also has slightly tan skin and wears a light-red headband around his forehead. After the timeskip, Chris wears an open blue jacket with a white shirt underneath. After his boots wore away, he started wearing white gym shoes. He also had red bandages around his knuckles. Personality Chris is a very kindhearted boy who can't stand to see his friends upset or in trouble, namely Maddy. Most of the time though, he acts as a big brother to his friends and would often spar with new operatives in Moonbase Gym. He likes to get in fights and feels embarrassed when he gets beaten by weaker opponents. When Chris was told of his Combustion Eye, he was afraid to show it to many of his friends as they thought they would fear him. Even after revealing it to people, he was afraid to use it much. Chris is always determined to get stronger, staying up late for hours just to train himself. Far into the Seven Lights Quest, Chris began to accept the fact none of them were normal kids: they were cursed kids with cursed lives. For that reason, he looked back at Maddy's former hate for metahumans and laughed. Since they agreed that they would try to be monsters, Chris is not afraid of challenging Malladus for more power at the risk of losing his humanity - however, Chris is confident that he won't lose. Regardless, Chris has steadily become more stressed after all the battles the KND have endured, to the point where he's sick of fighting, and he'll be hostile to anyone who undermines their achievements and hard work. Powers Chris inherited his father's firebending. He was born with the rare power of combustionbending, in which the eye on his forehead can blast powerful combusted beams that explode against their target. However, this power is hard to control, so he is forced to wear a headband with a chi-block, which weakens his normal bending. For this reason, he studies Fire Kung-Fu to strengthen his firebending. He is a very proficient martial artist in this form. He's also skilled enough in his bending to catch electricity on his fingertips and direct it back, even if the electric is lightly emitting from a source. Chris can inhale flames into his lungs and unleash them as a Dragon Breath, including exploding flames. After five days of training with Grandfather, Chris learned to enter a Fury Mode for combustionbending, where his Combustion Beam takes the form of a powerful laser. After sparring with Malladus inside his subconcious, Chris's Combustion Fury has become much stronger. He is considered to be the strongest fighter in Sector V, next to Sheila. He is very durable and can last a long time in a fight before getting exhausted, and if he eats spicy food or meat, he will be stronger. Weaknesses If Chris is struck in his combustion eye, it will explode if he tries to use it. When he uses Malladus Fury, he risks losing his humanity and body to Malladus. Stories He's Appeared *First Day (opening) *Just Like Us *Jealous *The Son of Evil *Mason and the Minish Door *Maddy's Sad Day *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA *Viridi's Last Stand (cameos) *Sector JP (Chapter 3) *Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG *Sector LN *Warriors of Sky *Pirate Wars Trivia *Alongside Melody, Chris was the first future kid to appear in the Nextgen Series. *Chris was named after the Uno son of the same name from xFirechickx's stories. In fact, many other authors have given the same name to their Uno sons. **Chris's appearance was just as well modeled after the BND leader from "Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E.". *Chris is the oldest of his siblings, but they're all higher-ranked than he is, with his second-youngest being his Sector Leader, and his youngest being Supreme Leader, while Chris is second-in-command of his sector. **A joke is that if Chris had another sibling, they would be a GKND operative. *His Sburb Title would be Knight of Heart because he protects those closest to his heart. *Chris was said to have an embarrassing birthmark under his headband. This was confirmed to be his combustion eye. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Firebenders Category:Sector V Members Category:Martial Artists Category:McKenzie Family Category:Uno Family Category:Vice-leaders Category:Cooks